Confederate States of America: Alternate history Wiki
The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), commonly referred to as the Confederacy, is a confederation of was once secession states, diverted toward Mexico, and later all of central America, and the major Caribbean Islands like Cuba, Domihaiti (Dominican republic, Haiti) and Jamaica. It was formed in what was once Mexico and central America due To the Confederate Army being over taken by the seemingly unstoppable Union forces. After conquering Mexico, the Confederacy quickly formed into what it is right now, and has become a great ally to the United States of America. After the Civil War, the country was left very scathed, and has had to rebuild from scratch. Along side its USA counterpart, it took advantages of the Oil fields Mexico had, and had rebuilt its industry as power. Addition of newer states expanded the country and rebuilt its economy during the late 19th century so greatly that they decided another war against the US was pointless, and had established an alliance, and a trade embargo with their northern counterparts. Along with help from the USA, the CSA economy had grown greatly and had established itself in the world as a great power along side its northern allies. The Spanish-American war, and World War I, had established the country along with the USA as a global military power. After World War II, it along with its northern Allies had emerged into superpower status, becoming the second country to develop Nuclear weapons, in co-operation with the USA. Along with its northern allies, it went against he Soviet Union in the Cold War. The CSA is the tenth largest country in the world, and the 4th most populous with over 310,234,980 below the United States. American Civil War The Civil War goes heavily in the unions favor, but the CSA decides that it will not cease to exist, so instead of fighting the north, they ship their way towards the south, into Mexico. Invasion of Mexico 1863 July 12 1863 The invasion of Mexico was an ambitious attempt to keep the Confederacy on. The Confederate soldiers used many tactics, including surprise tactics to catch them off guard. They snuck into mexico at first taking over region capitols, one by one, using surprise tactics and using technology to their advantages. In just under a year, they were able to overthrow the Mexican government and establish the CSA. This however comes at a price, The confederacy eventually lose their original states to the Union, and they once again became part of the United States of America, fully adapting the USA government. Many CSA citizens evacuated their homes in the first 13 states, and establish themselves in Mexico. The CSA open communications with their Northern counterparts and promote and armistice. The USA agrees, and so on the 14th of May 1864, an armistice was signed. However for another year, there has not been a peace treaty, and tensions between the north and south have grown, however, the CSA and USA eventually agree on a peace treaty, ending the American civil war once and for all. Mexico has become a state of the CSA, and has broken into four states. South California, New Virginia, Mexico, and Dixie. States Mexico Conquered by the Confederates and broken into four parts. Mexico becomes a state that rivals Texas in size. Dixie A new state created after Mexico was broken into four parts. And is where the capitol city is. New Virginia Another new state after Mexico was broken into four parts. South California Baja California and Baja California Sur becomes one state. Spanish-American War The Great War The CSA along with the United States remained neutral until 1917 when it joined the Allies. Due to their sheer number, they were able to push back the Germans until they capitulate. The entire war had brought about the end of the German Empire, Russian Empire, Austro-Hungarian empire, and ottoman empire. The Big Five leaders US Woodrow Wilson, CS Alexander Jackson, Britain's David Lloyd George, Italy's Vittorio Emanuel Orlando, and France' Georges Clemenceau were the leading architects in the league of nations. Like the whole world, many soldier who fought in the war were changed men, many of them came back shell shocked, and scarred. Like the rest of the world, many citizens of the CSA hoped that this was indeed the war to end all wars. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. After the war, CSA and USA decided to share the Bahamas together becoming a Confederate-Union territory. The USA and CSA emerged from the Great War as global military powers. CSA and USA also decides to share Hawaii, as Confederate-Union territory. The Roaring Twenties The Roaring Twenties saw great times within the two American countries. Jazz dominates the music world in both, and swing dance has become a most popular thing. The movie industry is blossoming, and is swelling much faster than before. Arts, and performing arts became huge in both the countries. However in the United States, Prohibition also brings about powerful gangsters such as Al Capone, Lucky Luciano, and Arnold Rothstein. The 18th amendment in the United States becomes a disaster that contributed to the Great Depression. The Great Depression The worldwide Great Depression affected the CSA along with its northern allies, people were out of jobs, and the economy crisis hit it hard. GDP worldwide fell by 15%, affecting the CSA along with the USA. Cities were hit hard, and unemployment swelled. Meanwhile in Europe, Germany completely fell apart, until one Austrian came into power and restored fait to the German people, through fascism. Despite being hit, USA and CSA continue to find new and innovative ways to recover. They still continue to grow not only in industry, but in Military as well. Some changed the rules, CSA allowed women to fight along side me, and had desegregated the military, allowing blacks to fight alongside as well. Whereas in WW1, there were segregated Blacks only and whites only militaries. The CSA persuaded their northern allies to do the same, Desegregate the military, and allow women to fight alongside men. (in Real life, the US military was desegregated in 1948) CSA President Mary Monroe 1940 (first female president in history) The CSA's Presidential Inauguration of 1940 made history, as the Countries first Female President Mary Monroe came into power. At first when she ran for presidency, it was seen as a joke, because at the age of 35 she looked more like a model, or a movie star. Many had cited her very beautiful face, a really curvy figure, and a nice chest, all of which were cited and she was treated as a joke. She did indeed have the look of a model and/or movie star, but it wasn't until she made some groundbreaking speeches that won over the hearts of many CSA citizens, finally elected the 9th president of the Confederate States of America. This made her the first female president of any country in the world. She was supported by US president Franklin D. Roosevelt, and in return she supported him, and later Truman. Mary Monroe has become an inspiration to women equality around not only CSA, but the United States as well, and later the world. World War II At the start of WW2 in the blitzkrieg, The western countries were worried about Germany's expansion, Britain declared war on Germany, while it was greatly overtaking all of Europe. Like the USA, the Confederacy decides to stay neutral but support the British in defense of their island. The United States decides to stop providing oil to Japan as well. The Brits win the Battle of Britain and the Nazis move on to invade Russia. The U.S. and C.S. still stay out of the war, but continue to back the United Kingdom. Cold War The start of the Cold War, could very well be traced back to the aftermath of the second world war. During the aftermath, Berlin had been separated into 4 groups each controlled by the allies, with the exception of the Soviets. However, the Soviets, despite this, they were still targeting German women. A Mass rape of German women had commence, and in Berlin, the Soviets were still welcomed, however they were still careful. The allies had agreed that post war eastern Europe would be a soviet zone of influence. Poland would get a part of eastern Germany, Some of Poland would be annexed into the soviet union, and Poland would be offered no choice. Together the Big Four, C.S. President Mary Monroe, U.S. President Harry Truman, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, and Soviet Leader Joseph Stalin had made their plans for the future of Europe. However, what the Allies and Soviets differ on was that whether or not Germany should regain its former strength. The Allies such as the Brits, U.S. and C.S. fully believed Germany should regain its former strength, however Joseph Stalin, in fear that Germany would once again threaten the Soviet Union, was against it. The United Nations organization was found to prevent another World War, the U.S. and the C.S. were the leading countries in the United Nations. During the Potsdam Conference, the four heads of the USSR, USA, CSA and UK, it was clear that Stalin was ready to declare war on Japan, but the day before the conference, The USA had already successfully tested the Atom bomb. Joseph Stalin's "Delayed Declaration of War" Joseph Stalin warned his country of WW3, a war against capitalist powers. He said war was inevitable. This sent alarm bells throughout the entire world. Washington D.C. and Lexington were getting more concerned. The USA, CSA and UK were growing more and more impatient to develop stable economies in their zones of Europe without Soviet interference. Truman - "The American people want to return the government of Germany, to the people of Germany, the American people want to help the German people, to win their way back, to an honorable place, among the free, and peace loving nations of the world." Mary Monroe - "It is imperative, that the Germans regain their power, not only as a country, but as a people." The Two American countries believed that in order for Europe to recover, Germany must get back on its feet, however Stalin completely disagreed with that. Because Europe was bankrupt in the war, the US, CS, and Britain feared that western Europe would fall to communism. Italy was feared to turn into a communist state, however, both the US and the CS were able to convince Italian Americans in both countries to write to their relatives in Italy, urging them not to vote for communism. But it wasn't enough. The Newly formed American CIA and Confederate FIA took action to support Christian democrat party against the Communists. Germany Germans were a beaten people in 1945, and their fait was in the hands of the Russians, Americans, Britain, French and Confederates, their conquers. Germany was divided into five occupation zones. The CSA, USA, Britain, France and parts of it to the Soviets (only the upper right portion of it, Berlin was still in it). However the soviets didn't control Berlin, that was up to the western allies. Berliners had lived a precarious existence for years, Food was near starvation levels and its currency was worthless. The allies wanted to recreate Germany in a democratic basis, to try and keep it alive, and establish a control of Europe to make sure another conflict would never happen again. However, the Soviets were closely moving in. By 1948 the honeymoon between the soviets and the westerners was all over. The Soviets wanted Germany on its knees and under their control. The former allies provoked each other. The Western allies had no intentions of leaving Germany, but knew the Soviets wanted them out, and feared Stalin might use war to achieve it. The westerns planned a currency reform in their controlled areas of Germany. It would wipe out black market profiteers and tie Germans to the west. The Russians weren't told. However in mayday of 1948 in the soviet zone, Communist and Socialist parties had been merged by Stalin. West Germans, lined up for their money, the Deutsche Mark. Each person can exchange 40 and only 40 marks. All others were worthless. The soviets retaliated by introducing their own currency. The Deutsche Mark was also introduced in Berlin, the Soviets couldn't do anything about that. On June 23 the D-mark was introduced. Some Berliners had soviet money, mainly Germans who came in from the country side of eastern Germany (soviet controlled area). However Germans who were able to get their hands on western D-marks, discovered that they were worth more than what the soviets had to offer. This infuriated the soviets, and debated what to do next. The soviets blocked all major road and rail and canal links between berlin and western Germany. They do this in order to stop delivery of the more than 12,000 tons of food and coal, normally supplied by the west to berlin everyday. The soviets cut electricity supplies to factories and Berliners can do so little. It was clear, Stalin wanted the western allies to change their policies, or quite Berlin. However what the soviets didn't remember was that in 1945, the westerners had they had made a written agreement that planes can fly along three main corridors 20 miles wide to two berlin airfields, Gatow and Tempelhof. Sea planes can also land in lake Havel. The Brits responded to the challenge, and planned an airlift. CSA president Mary Monroe, supported the airlift, so did the US. Planes were taking off, and landed in Berlin with the supplies. Thousands of Berliners found jobs and one and a half meal a day, working for the airlift. American General Clay had been arguing to use an armed convoy to challenge the Soviets, if they step aside, then there is peace, if they refused then it meant war. However the last thing Truman and Monroe wanted was their country to go into yet another great war after they had come out of one. In the meantime, Stalin had went to an airshow in Moscow, and was confident that the blockade of Berlin would stop western support of berlin, however this wasn't the case. Again the westerners allies and the soviets return to the negotiating table in berlin. The Russians demanded the withdrawal of the D-mark from Berlin, and also applied pressure in the air corridors. The western allies were able to airlift supplies in, and the Berliners wanted their country to stand for freedom and democracy. Blockade and the airlift kept on going. Coal was their main concern for Berliners. and thanks to an unusually mild winter, the Airlift of supplies into berlin was working very well. The Soviets attempt to drive the westerners out of berlin had failed. The allied counter-blockade was hurting the Soviet Zone. On may 12, 1949 Stalin called it quits. The blockade was down, and the first supply trucks by the USA CSA Britain and France went into Berlin. Everyone had thought this was the end of the Cold War. On April 1949 a strategic alliance had been established in the form of NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) Then on August 29th 1949, the Soviets had detonated their first atomic bomb. It was at this point the USA and CSA nuclear monopoly was over. The world was now split down the middle by three competing superpowers, USA-CSA vs USSR. Korea Before the Soviet Union could declare war on Japan, The Confederate States of America landed its forces in Korea first, then Japan surrendered after the United States dropped its bombs. After that, it was the CSA and the USA who liberated Korea, and both countries established control in Korea, restoring the country to full health. The Soviet Union never had the chance to go to northern part of Korea, however they did meet some of the Confederate Soldiers at the Korea Soviet Union border. However the Chinese civil war between the Republic of China (constitutional republic) and the People's Republic of China (Communist China). Chinese Civil War Backed by the Soviet Union, the Chinese Communist are fighting their way to take over mainland China. However The United States and Confederate States were planning to back the Republic of China. Britain also lend its support, along with 15 other country's in the United Nations Army. Whilst the Communist were spreading south, a very large task force which is three different giant navies into one massive monstrosity, they rampage the shores of China, and American, Confederate, and Chinese marines and armies landed in massive numbers. Beijing and Shanghai fell to Western powers, and as more and more people supported The American countries way, Communism fell in China. Therefor the Republic of China stays in control, and vow to be the USA's and CSA's ally against the spread of communism. The Space Race The USA announced that it, and its Southern Allies attends to launch satellites into space, the first manmade satellites. Because the Confederacy was the first into berlin, and Russian only control parts of Germany, the CSA was able to obtain plenty of German rocket scientists from the very advanced German Rocket Program to aid the CSA to produce their own rockets, as well as the United States. As well as greatly educate their own rocket scientist. The Soviet Union also captured their German scientist, but the CSA and USA obtained more. The CSA during the war were already looking into rockets, beginning tests as early as the late 1930s. German Rocket Scientists have volunteered for CSA and USA. Most famous ones is Wernher Von Braun who went with the USA to help develop their rockets. Two Rocket Scientists both Equivalent of Von Braun, Dr. Herman Ludwig, and Wilhelm Amadeus who helped developed the CSA's Rockets. Fall of the Soviet Union Current Times Confederate States of America